


Lazy Afternoons

by madrastic



Series: 14 Day Quarantine [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lazy Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Playful Sex, Pregnancy, Sappy, Slow Build, Teasing, they have a chronic case of the 'been married forever'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: It's just such a hot day, why not cool down in the bathtub? Really, one should be allowed to, especially in the dog days of summer.Day 13: Bath Sex
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 14 Day Quarantine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808296
Kudos: 8
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact holly has parents and they love each other. set 20 years in the past

Illiun Kenning loved his wife. More than anything, Illiun Kenning loved his wife. How could he help it that she was the best person he had ever met? Her pale skin and red hair made her look like a fiery being, the orange of her short locks flickering in the sunlight. Cool blue eyes twinkled like rivers, smart and clever as they made demands of him now and again, perfectly happy to seize his attention. Was he  _ really _ going to say no to her, especially when she was carrying their child?

“Aren’t you a pervert.” She joked, tilting her head back to look at him in the doorway. “Spying on me when I’m in the tub.”

A smile beamed across Illiun’s face as he leaned against the wooden frame. “How can I resist, Sen? You’re just too pretty. You have to save some for the rest of us.”

“Oh, shut up.” Her Ilvoni was perfect as always, not a trace of her native accent.

“Why don’t you make me.”

Eyes joked as she twisted around, leaning on the rim of the wooden tub, water sloshing as she moved. “Get over here and I will.”

Closing the door behind him, Illiun obliged. It wasn’t like there was anyone else in the house, the two of them were right here, fooling around like newlyweds and not a couple that had been married for nearing on a decade, courting for another five years before that. At this point, they were like two halves of the same body, two halves that were still in horribly sappy love with each other.

Their bathroom was a small thing, a tub and a sink, the mirror made of polished silver hanging over the counter of the sink. There were some towel holders, a cabinet for things, nothing particularly impressive to write home about. The window was open, too, curtains drawn against the summer breeze. It was very nice outside, Illiun had to say, the perfect weather for a lazy bath to cool down. Could he really fault his wife for that? Especially when the harvest hadn’t yet begun and the work for the day had been done?

“Hey Sen?” He asked as he knelt by the tub, letting his short, dark brown hair fall into his face.

“Yes, dear?” A wet hand swept it back, cooling his brow with water.

Catching her wrist to press kisses to it, Illiun grinned. “Did you know that I love you?”

Sen gasped in mock shock. “Surely, you jest.”

“Nay, nay! Tis true!”

“I cannot believe such things. I insist that you prove it to me!” She fell back dramatically, pressing one hand to her brow and the other to her heart, feigning a faint.

In a display of Elven grace, Illiun leaned forward, kissing Sen’s cheek. It was a trap. With his defenses lowered, Sen pushed his face down into the water, soaking his head as she cackled. Gods, he loved her laugh. Most would have called it the farthest thing from beautiful, but that sharp cackle filled Illiun’s heart with joy, made him feel like he was falling in love all over again, even when cool rivulets of water steamed down the back of his shirt and dripped onto his pants.

Laughing, he shook like a dog, sending droplets Sen’s way. “Aren’t you an evil thing, look! I’m all wet!”

“Oh no!” There was no trace of an apology in Sen’s voice. “I guess you’ll have to take those wet clothes off before you freeze to death.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Illiun was already stripping.

Off went his shirt, a loose linen thing. It was too hot for anything else, the dog days heat beaming down on them all. There was no escape from it in his time of year, the only relief being swims in the river and lukewarm baths in the middle of the day. Not that it was a bad thing, of course. Illiun had quickly found himself a fan of them when he had first moved out to the Northwest Territories.

Suntanned skin and a layer of fat was not enough to hide his lean muscle. Years of farm work and good food had a way of making even lanky elves strong. Though not the pinnacle of beauty anywhere, with his dark hair, tanned skin, and mismatched eyes, Sen had never thought him anything but, reminding him of how much she loved him every chance she got.

They didn’t need words to say, it. Their love was present in how they would lounge together, Sen curled up in Illiun’s lap or vice versa as they read or knitted or sewed, doing their own quiet activities in each other’s presence. It was in Illiun’s cooking as Sen worked the fields, helped by their dogs, mindful of her dietary restrictions and careful to make sure she would enjoy lunch and dinner when she came home, productive and tired. It was in how Sen would send one of the dogs to bring Illiun particularly interesting rocks she had found in the fields or the woods, eagerly listening to his geological analysis when she got home.

Their love came in many forms, not the least of which being Sen’s eager hands as Illiun stripped for her, playfully squeezing a newly exposed thigh as he did a little wiggle for her, posing like a model for a sculptor. It was very much worth the chuckle he got, the grin of a woman that loved him just as much as he did her. Illiun would burn the world down for Sen without a second thought.

“Oh, it’s so chilly!” He joked, miming a shiver. “I think I’ll just step into a hot bath—”

A bit of water spilled over the edge of the tub and onto the wooden floorboards as he stepped in, Sen framing him with her legs. Putting one foot on the edge lazily, she stretched, not the least bit insecure. She was starting to round out, her stomach, that is. Half a year along in her pregnancy, she was beginning to show that she was with child, the new bump on her belly being the proof of it, a stripe of orange hair trailing from her naval down to the patch between her legs.

That was the incredible part, this pregnancy. Illiun was by no means a pregnancy expert, even less so an expert on Sen’s species, but he had been informed that a child between them would be close to impossible. Her kind was only able to have children when both partners felt loved and safe, an evolutionary thing to protect the young or something along those lines. If it survived to term, that child was going to be in safe hands, or so the body thought.

Sen ran a hand through her hair, the orange locks having recently been cropped short, one side shaved. “Do you think it’ll have my eyes or yours? If it survives, of course.”

That was the real question, the infant’s eye color. Was it going to inherit its father’s heterochromia, born with one green eye and the other brown, or was it going to have its mother’s ice blue eyes? It was something fun to talk about, passing the time.

“I think we’ll just have to wait and see.” Illiun patted her leg affectionately, blowing a raspberry onto her calf. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright, the nausea’s gone, for the most part. The firstwife said that I’m having the usual symptoms of pregnancy, so we shouldn’t be worried. Her words.” Tapping her toes to a beat only she heard, Sen’s hand drifted to her stomach, gently running over it.

Illiun let himself relax somewhat, enjoying the feeling of the cool water. “Sounds like you’re worried anyway, Sen.”

With a shrug, Sen tapped Illiun’s nose with a strong finger. “Of course I am, I’d be nervous if I was an elf, too, though.”

There was no fault in that, being nervous about one’s first child. “I can take your mind off of it, if you’d like.”

“Oh?” A playful smile draped itself across her lips. “How so?”

“We-ell, I have this special little trick, I think you might be familiar.”

Pretending to think, Sen leaned forward, tipping Illiun’s chin up. “I’d say that I might be, yes. Why don’t you show me again; I just forget so easily.”

With a grin, Illiun pressed his lips to hers. In the cramped space, they were practically on top of each other anyway, running hands through soft, wet hair. Sen responded in like, licking into his mouth with familiar motions, toying with the tip of his ear. It was hardly sexual at this point, getting his ears played with. Sen had done it so often that Illiun’s body had just accepted it as a neutral, affectionate touch. In this context, though? His body knew enough to send blood travelling down, adding to the beginnings of heat in the pit of his stomach.

As he pulled back for a breath, Sen’s mouth moved to his ear, licking and nibbling at the sensitive shell. Well, two could play at that game. Illiun’s fingers ghosted over her breasts, rolling her nipples between his index and thumb, not enough to hurt. A precious, pleasant hum left Sen’s mouth as she pressed herself closer to him, shifting position to kneel, thighs on either side of his hips.

“What a bastard you are.” She muttered into his ear, giving a flirtatious nip to his earlobe.

“Only for you, my dear.” Hands wandered down to her ass, cupping and pulling her closer as his cock took notice of the proceedings. “Only for you.”

Sen’s lips had taken a lazy stroll down to Illiun’s neck, kissing and sucking just enough not to leave hickeys. It was enough that Sen was pregnant, the entire town didn’t need to be knowing their private business. Either way, everyone was fucking on hot summer days. It was lucky, after all. You would get a healthy, happy baby if you got knocked up in the dog days of summer. What a shame that theirs had been conceived in the dead of winter.

Gently brushing his fingers against Sen’s clit, Illiun pressed his mouth to the top of her neck, working at the skin covering veins and arteries. She gave him a quiet noise of contentment, responding by giving his neck a light bite, not enough to break skin or bruise, but enough to show him that he was, without a doubt, hers. Who else would Illiun belong to save Sen?

He was more vocal than her, of course. Moaning low in his throat, Illiun increased the pressure from his fingertip, rubbing circles against her clit. “Acacia’s going to get on our case again, saying how we’re disturbing the neighborhood.”

“We live in the middle of our own farm, if Acacia can hear you scream from a mile away, then I’d like to see what else she can hear. You  _ know _ for a fact that the Edomers are fucking with far greater frequency and volume than us.” Sen retorted, wrapping a hand around Illiun’s dick.

A gasping groan slipped out of his mouth as Illiun nuzzled into the crook of her neck. “And how would you know that? It isn’t like you talk to Peony  _ that _ much.”

“I can smell it on them.” Sen’s lips brushed against Illiun’s jaw, free hand positioning him just the way she wanted him, pinching at the very tip of his ear. “They don’t clean themselves after and I can smell them all over each other. Spit and cum and the like.”

“I see why you always want me to bathe afterwards. I must stink to the gods and back.” His words were more of a breathy gasp than anything approximating voice, but Sen accepted it, nonetheless.

She hummed a deep, low sound in her throat. “No, I wouldn’t say that. I just don’t want anyone else knowing just how well kept you are. They might get jealous, and where would I be then.”

“With a husband that loves you, what, is Dear Loveless going to start sniffing around?”

“They might, you never know.” It was a joke; they both knew it well enough. As if Loveless would leave their wives and husband. “They like to collect people.”

Illiun chuckled, enjoying the familiar smell of his wife. “What a tragedy that I’m already spoken for.”

A smile that bordered on predatory crossed Sen’s face. “What a travesty. Why don’t you fuck me already, huh?”

“I’d like nothing more.”

Laying Sen down into the water, the surface just covering her chest, Illiun lined himself up with her entrance. His motions were slow as he entered her, her ankles and strong legs framing his lower back as little sighs and groans dropped from his mouth, unashamed. Sen’s hands cupped his cheeks as he bottomed out, unspeakably tender.

Those eyes watched him, laid his soul bare. “You’re so sappy.” Affection dripped from her tone.

“You married me.” Illiun pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’d say this is your mistake.”

“Is it now?” Fingers played at the piercings in his ears, investigating the metal like it was the first time Sen had seen them.

Oh, Illiun was going to fuck that smug smile off of her face. He set a languid pace—it was too hot for exertion right now. The last thing anyone wanted was to feel breathless in this weather, the heat and humidity did that already. Sen was never one for making sounds, instead letting Illiun know her pleasure by looping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Gods, she knew just the spots that turned Illiun into a dog, placated into thrusting harder with a round of pets. As unfamiliar as she had been with the erogenous spots of elves when they first met, Sen had been a blisteringly quick learner.

As his hair fell into his face, Illiun gasped, doing his best to focus on setting a good pace for the both of them. Unlike his wife, people tended to know when Illiun was getting laid. He had never been one to keep quiet and living in his own house with his own wife was not a great encouragement to learn to. What was the worst that was going to happen? His wife would walk in on him pleasuring himself? She joined in, most of the time.

The water sloshed as he sped up, waves here and there splashing onto the floorboards. They’d dry off, there wasn’t any harm in that. This house was built to last and last it would. As Illiun hit that spot inside Sen that made her legs tighten around him, her nails dig into his back, he moaned low, trapping her lips in his. She kissed him like he was a dying man, speared on his cock.

Nails scratched lines into his back as Illiun moved faster, broken off sounds only growing in volume. He didn’t care if Sen left a mark, if Sen managed to break skin again. There was no one to complain about it, least of all his wife. He was pulled from her mouth and pressed against her neck by the hair, orders to kiss there left unspoken as Illiun nipped and sucked, careful not to leave too many marks as he bounced Sen on his dick.

“Harder.” She demanded, a pleased note in her voice.

Illiun could do harder. A moan slipped out of his mouth, muffled by his wife’s skin as he picked up the pace, losing himself in the feeling of tight, slick heat.

“I love your sounds.” His wife crooned, running the hand in his hair across his scalp, scratching pleasantly. “I love them so much.”

Pulling back enough to speak, Illiun tried to find his voice. “I lo—I love  _ you _ .” What else was he going to say but the truth.

They didn’t lie in this household. Illiun was a Kenning now, had been a Kenning for the past ten years, and Kennings didn’t lie. Meeting his wife had probably been the best thing he had ever done, in all honesty—not being a geologist, not weaseling his way out of his family’s expectations of a nice Elven wife and four perfect Elven kids, no. Moving out to the Northwest Territories and meeting a smooth-talking human-looking woman that knew where the odd rock formations were and was willing to share her house with a random elf was the best decision Illiun had ever made.

Thrusting faster, Illiun felt his control slipping. He lost his rhythm, rutting into his wife, one hand playing with her clit. Her breathing was speeding up, her mouth finding its way to where Illiun’s neck met his shoulders. The room was painted with panting and Illiun’s moans as his muscles started to twitch and jump, urging him onwards.

With a sharp hiss and sudden tightness, Sen bit into his neck hard as she came, hard enough to draw blood. As he fucked her through her orgasm, Illiun felt himself petering on the edge, falling over with a cry as his vision unfocused and pleasure washed over him. He thrust a couple more times, letting his head loll against his wife’s collarbone, her chest smushing into his as the two of them caught their breath.

A hand petted his hair, firm, grounding strokes. Illiun never wanted to move, never wanted to leave. Almost as an afterthought, he noticed (not for the first time) how soft his wife’s skin was, how nice she smelled. Gods, she really was perfect.

“Had a nice time?” Sen recovered first, letting her fingers smooth down her husband’s hair, affection clear in her gaze.

“Uh-huh.” His smile was sloppy as his hands wrapped around her waist. “You?”

Lifting an eyebrow, Sen gave his ear a playful flick. “You still need to ask?”

“I like to hear the answer anyway.” It was a grumble, true, but Illiun was allowed to grumble.

He could hear the smile in Sen’s voice. “Yes, I had a nice time. Thank you, dear.” A kiss was pressed to his temple, opulent in its tenderness. “Now why don’t you draw us a clean bath, hm?”

Groaning, Illiun nestled his face deeper into his wife’s neck. “Must I? Must I  _ really _ ?”

“Yes, you wouldn’t want your  _ pregnant _ wife to do it, would you? I’ll make dinner tonight, okay?” An equivalent exchange. Too bad Illiun was going to give her a back rub after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> these characters will be featured in book 3 of the aconite trilogy. this footnote will be modified to reflect that when book 3 is posted.


End file.
